fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Magic (Zef)
---- |users = }} Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō) is a caster-type Lost Magic that involves the manipulation of nature in several ways. The users of this magic can influence, manipulate and control nature and are connected to it in a special way. Overview This type of magic is extremely rare and can be used by only one in a billion people in every generation. Even without fully awakening this magic, the potential users can communicate with nature; allowing them to become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to their emotions and desires, such as causing flowers to blossom around them when happy. They can literally "feel" the changes occurring in nature, around her. Once awakened, the users are capable of communicating with nature itself; allowing them to talk to plants, understand animal emotions, befriend plants and animals alike and even discern events based on the movements of plants, rocks, and trees. Users can sense the overall well-being and conditions of their immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes. They are mentally in sync with the environment, which allows them to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with the natural order. The most common ability among the users of this magic are their unique ability to control their own pheromones, that may induce a pleasure, or may put her victims into a state of high suggestibility. Users can use this power to amplify the desires in others, increasing the target's needs and desires up to point where victim won't stop at anything to try to get whatever they desire. They can also induce their victims with strong feelings such as lust. As the protector and medium of nature, the users are protected by nature itself; thus making them highly resistant to agents of nature, such as, wind, water, soil, rock, clay, fungus and swamp; meaning that the users of this magic are amazingly resistant if not immune to the type of magic that uses either of the aforesaid elements. Since users are naturally connected with the earth, they are less affected by poisons and disease and have a high latent knowledge of natural remedies. They also are able to absorb energy from the earth, causing them to live longer. The most common ability granted by this is the user's ability to influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. As well as manipulating plant seeds or creating flowers out of nothingness. Several forms of vegetation can be manipulated as well; even allowing the user to shape them as they see fit, in order to eradicate erosion and desertification. As an extension, the users can also generate and control spores, the tiniest means of reproduction part of the life cycles of many bacteria, plants, algae, fungi and some protozoa; allowing them to further grow plants at an accelerated rate and even rearrange the genetic structure in spores, allowing them to create gigantic mutated plants that are carnivorous in nature. The users are also extraordinarily immune to the effects of poisons and toxins derived from plants, including various hallucinogens. However, due to their ability to create any form of plant life, the users can easily create plants such as oleander, bleeding heart, daphne, and wolfsbane; with the latter being especially lethal to Lycanthropes. Spells Trivia * For the canon interpretation check out Green Magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic